Hogwarts' Tale
by Fer C. Potter
Summary: *Continuação de Hogsmeade’s Tale* “Por Merlin! Nunca pensei que seria tão trabalhoso ter que lidar com mulheres descontroladas.” - Esse feriado não vai ser nada do que James esperava. Vai ser muito mais. **FINALIZADA**
1. De Costas para o Perigo

**Hogwarts' Tale**

_**Sinopse: **_*Continuação de Hogsmeade's Tale* "_Por Merlin!_ Nunca pensei que seria tão trabalhoso ter que lidar com mulheres descontroladas." - Esse feriado não vai ser nada do que James esperava. Vai ser muito mais!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Neste momento, super espiões contratados por mim estão tentando arrombar o cofre onde ficam guardados os direitos autorais de "Harry Potter". Enquanto a missão não se torna bem sucedida, todos os créditos (e principalmente o dindin) vão para J.K. Rowling.

_**N/A:**_Essa fic contará um dia na vida de James Potter, narrada por ele mesmo. É a continuação de Hogsmeade's Tale. E chega de explicações. Vamos à fic!

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: **__De costas para o Perigo_.

Em uma coisa Lily Evans tinha toda a razão, esse era provavelmente o dia mais frio do século, não que eu seja um friorento... É só que algumas pessoas têm tendência a sentir mais frio que as outras. É a minha _genética._

Para qualquer um que tivesse o menor conhecimento do que acontece em Hogwarts, pareceria no mínimo improvável que Lily Evans fosse vista entrando no Três Vassouras acompanhada por James Potter, muito menos almoçando alegremente com os Marotos. Na verdade, para mim pareceria um _milagre._ Mas de uma forma ou outra, lá estava eu, voltando ao castelo, andando lado a lado com ela na estrada que leva Hogsmeade a Hogwarts. O que, sinceramente, tem que significar alguma coisa.

"James, você tem certeza que o Sirius vai ficar bem? O olhar da Marlene parecia assassino quando ele pegou a bandeja da mão da Madame Rosmerta e foi servir as bebidas ele mesmo."

"O Almofadinhas sabe se virar, Lily. E, além do mais, acho que nada que nós disséssemos o faria desistir." Até aquele momento eu não tinha percebido o quão perto nós estávamos do castelo. Tínhamos acabado de passar pelos portões que separavam a floresta dos jardins de Hogwarts.

"Você tem razão." – ela sorriu – "E no final das contas eles até que combinam bastante... formariam um belo casal."

"E você é _expert_ em 'montagem de casais'?"

"Na verdade eu só tenho uma sensibilidade pra essas coisas... nunca pensei muito a respeito." – ela parecia contemplativa.

"Já juntou algum?"

"O quê?"

"Um casal. Já juntou algum?"

"Bom, eu diria que Alice e Frank tiveram um empurrãozinho da minha parte, se é que você me entende." – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Esse olhar ela só pode ter aprendido com os Marotos.

"Sério?!" –eu ri – "Meus parabéns, senhorita Evans, eles são um casal e tanto."

"Muito obrigada, senhor Potter."

A essa altura já havíamos atravessado o pátio de entrada do castelo. Passamos pelas portas e esperei até terminarmos de subir a escada que levava ao Salão Principal para perguntar:

"E o que você diria sobre mim?"

Ela parou.

"Sobre você?"

"Sim. Vamos lá, diga o que sua 'sensibilidade' diz sobre mim." – achei graça de como ela parecia estar na defensiva.

"Humm... eu diria que... sem ofensas, mas eu não acho que você e Taylor Wilson combinem. Não mesmo."

Não era bem a resposta que eu esperava, já que para mim isso era bem óbvio, mas uma declaração de amor eterno vinda de Lily parecia bem mais improvável que essa situação toda. Isso me deixou feliz, de qualquer maneira. Eu dei um passo em sua direção.

"Sei... e você teria uma sugestão ideal para mim?"

Ela continuou a me olhar intensamente, decidindo não responder à minha pergunta, que agora eu admito, foi um pouco retardada. Quem eu estava tentando imitar? James Bond? Que _clichê._

Mas lá estava eu, olhando no fundo dos olhos esmeralda de Lily, um momento incrível onde só havia nós dois e o vento balançando de leve seus cabelos ruivos que tinham alguns flocos de neve presos. Aos poucos eu senti que estávamos nos aproximando inconscientemente. Meus olhos desceram para sua boca, que estava mais vermelha por causa do frio e logo pude sentir sua respiração levemente acelerada em meu rosto. Eram só mais alguns milímetros que eu facilmente venceria se nada do que veio a seguir tivesse acontecido.

"JAMES POTTER!"

No momento mais inapropriado possível, Taylor Wilson irrompeu pelas portas duplas do castelo. Uma expressão de raiva desvairada em seu rosto.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você me deixou em Hogsmeade para se atracar com _essazinha_ ai!" – Taylor literalmente gritou enquanto subia as escadas como um furacão.

"Como é que é, oxigenada?" – Lily agora parecia com tanta raiva quanto ela.

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu, leite azedo! Você foi lá só para roubar o _meu_ encontro!"

"Verdade? Porque pra mim parece que ele te deixou pra ficar comigo!"

"VADIAAA!"

E Taylor avançou sobre Lily. Elas agarraram os cabelos uma da outra, com tamanha raiva que se esqueceram das varinhas. Achei que seria bom intervir nesse momento.

"Garotas! _Hey!_ Será que dá pra vocês pararem de brigar?!"

_Por Merlin!_ Nunca pensei que seria tão trabalhoso ter que lidar com mulheres descontroladas. Tentei separar a briga, mas tudo o que consegui foram tapas e arranhões.

"Você já era, oferecida!" – bradou Taylor.

"Quem vai acabar com você sou eu, sua imitação barata da Barbie!"

Foi quando saíram dois quartanistas da Lufa-Lufa do Salão Principal.

"Vocês dois! Segurem a loira!"

Eles hesitaram. Eu rolei os olhos.

"Ou estão de detenção!"

Em poucos segundos Taylor estava sendo segurada a um metro de distância e meu braço direito estava em volta da cintura de Lily. Nós dois de costas para a porta do castelo.

"Me larguem, seus imbecis! Eu tenho que acabar com a vida dessa branquela!"

Ao invés de revidar, Lily parecia bem mais relaxada agora. Ela respondeu em um ar solene:

"Sinto muito, Srta. Wilson, mas eu estou certa de que você não está permitida a acabar com a vida de ninguém neste castelo. De qualquer modo, agressão também é proibida nesta escola, e por isso devo lhe informar que receberá uma detenção."

"Sua... –" Taylor avançou novamente para cima de Lily. Em um momento de distração ela conseguiu desvencilhar-se dos dois Lufanos, e o choque entre as duas refletiu em mim, e foi nesse momento que eu infelizmente percebi como estávamos perto da escada.

"James!"

Foi tudo o que eu ouvi antes de rolar escada abaixo. Os degraus aproximavam-se e afastavam-se do meu campo de visão em uma velocidade incrível e eu juro que senti minhas pernas baterem nos suportes do corrimão umas três vezes. E então eu estava no chão, minha cabeça bateu no mármore e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

**N/A:** Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que estou orgulhosa dessa fic. Foi a que me deu mais trabalho até agora, mas ao mesmo tempo a mais divertida de escrever.

Ela terá quatro capítulos, que serão postados a cada semana a partir desta. Quem sabe mais rápido se as reviews colaborarem *faz suspense*

Algumas cenas são inspiradas na saga "Feiticeiros" da Kath Klein. Se alguém curte Sakura Card Captors é uma fic fantástica.

A capa da fic já está no meu profile, junto às outras.

Reviews, sim? ^^ E até o próximo capítulo!

**N/B**: _Oi pessoal!!!_

_Mais alguém estava sentindo saudades das Fics da Fer ou só eu?_

_Mais alguém adorou o Cap ou foi só eu?_

_Mais alguém ficou com peninha do James ou foi só eu?_

_Mais alguém quer cuidar dele ou sou só Eu? Kkkkkkkk_

_Vejo vocês no próximo cap!_

_Bjinhuss e Mandem reviews ok?_

**MFF**


	2. Em Não Tão Excelente Companhia

**Hogwarts' Tale**

_**Capítulo 2:**__ Em não tão Excelente Companhia._

"Será que ele acorda logo?"

"Ele parece bem... Não acho que vá demorar muito mais tempo..."

Logo que comecei a acordar, pude notar várias vozes confundindo-se em minha cabeça. Não demorou muito para que elas começassem a soar mais distintas e que a claridade invadisse meus olhos.

"Não disse? Ele já acordou! Como vai, Pontas?" – Esse era com certeza o Almofadinhas, seguido de perto por Aluado, que aparentemente fez a primeira pergunta.

"Não sei... o que aconteceu? Onde eu estou?" – Definitivamente esse lugar era claro demais para ser o dormitório dos Marotos. Aluado respondeu:

"Na Ala Hospitalar, cara. Pelo que parece você desceu alguns lances de escada e quase abriu a cabeça no chão do Pátio Principal."

"Realmente dramático." – terminou Almofadinhas.

"Humm..." – Reconheci o local e algumas lembranças dos acontecimentos recentes começaram a surgir em minha cabeça. Olhei para o lado e lá estava Rabicho, que provavelmente ainda não tinha se recuperado da intoxicação por ingestão em excesso de sapos-de-chocolate. Ou estava aqui porque os elfos trazem a comida na cama. Ainda não descobri. – "Rabicho." – cumprimentei.

"Pontas, e ai?"

"Ele já acordou?"

Aquela voz fez com que minha cabeça virasse um pouco rápido demais. Saindo do local onde deveria ser a sala de Madame Pomfrey estava Lily Evans, com um misto de surpresa e contentamento em seu rosto. Ela dirigiu-se rapidamente até minha cama, parando ao meu lado com Taylor em seu encalço.

"James, você está bem? Como se sente? Ahh, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, eu... -"

"É bom que sinta muito mesmo, _querida._" – Taylor alfinetou.

"Está insinuando que a culpa foi minha, _meu bem_?"

"Afirmando seria mais apropriado."

"Ora, sua... -"

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" - Todos viraram para olhar Madame Pomfrey, que saía do mesmo local onde Lily estivera antes. Ela continuou. - "O Sr. Potter precisa descansar! E vocês, meninas, deveriam se envergonhar! Não estavam em minha sala há um minuto preocupadas com o estado dele?"

Madame Pomfrey as encarou, mas as duas somente encolheram-se e viraram na direção oposta da outra, como duas crianças birrentas. Se eu não soubesse o potencial destrutivo das brigas dessas duas eu até poderia estar me divertindo. Mas no final das contas eu estou aqui por causa disso, não é?

"Já para fora! Todos vocês!"

Sob vários protestos a enfermeira literalmente enxotou todos do local, depois me deu uma poção horrível para dor de cabeça, disse que o jantar logo chegaria e foi para sua sala. A partir daí eu fiquei escutando Rabicho narrar tudo o que havia acontecido enquanto eu estava apagado.

* * *

Eram aproximadamente sete da noite quando eu e Peter chegamos ao nosso doce_, doce_ _dormitório._ Ele não parecia tão animado quanto eu, mas não deixei seu mau humor estragar o meu momento. Como sempre, Almofadinhas veio nos recepcionar:

"E os filhos pródigos voltam ao lar! Sejam bem-vindos!"

Joguei-me na cama enquanto Sirius tentava levantar Peter com um braço. Pobre Almofadinhas, espero que não quebre a coluna ou algo do gênero.

"Já falou com a Lily?" – perguntou Aluado de sua cama. – "Ela estava esperando você sair da Ala Hospitalar."

"Não. Ela não estava no Salão Comunal."

"Deve estar jantando." – Disse Rabicho, já de sua cama também. Só Almofadinhas ainda estava em pé, vindo em minha direção. A expressão em seu rosto era calma, mas eu sabia que era tudo encenação, só Mérlin sabe o quanto uma fratura de coluna deve doer. Sirius sentou-se na beirada de minha cama e ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio.

"Nós quase nos beijamos hoje." – decidi contar - "Digo, eu a Lily."

"O quê?!" – três pares de olhos viraram-se na minha direção. Aluado continuou. – "Não era piração da Wilson?"

"Não. E por algum motivo a Taylor acha que estamos juntos. Eu não posso ir falar com a Lily antes de resolver essa situação." – afundei meu rosto no travesseiro.

"Bom, Pontas, eu acho que você deve ir falar com ela, sabe, esclarecer tudo e...-"

Almofadinhas interrompeu: "Ir falar com ela? Esclarecer? Pshh... o que o Pontas precisa é de um plano."

"Um plano?" – Toda a minha atenção voltou-se para Almofadinhas. São os instintos marotos, não pude evitar.

"Exatamente... um plano."

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é, apresento a vocês o capítulo mais curto da história. Estou quase com vergonha dele, verdade. Mas foi estritamente necessário para criar a atmosfera de suspense, como vocês puderam ver. Hahahaha.

O próximo vai ser maior. Prometo.

Mas vamos às reviews, sim?

_**Bruh: **Ahhh gemula sumida, nao sei do q vc tah reclamando. Vc jah sabe os fatos mais importantes dessa historia, sem falar que lê todos os capitulos antes que todo mundo! Aparece xuxu... beijos_

_**' Luu Prongs:** Que bom que gostou! Vc viu que quase teve outra briga, neh? Hahaha, mas tah ai, o Jay jah melhorou! Weee! Beijos._

_**Mrs. Prongs:** Pronto! Capitulo novo on! Espero que goste. Beijos._

_**Maga do 4:** Hahaha, pelo q vc pode ver ainda vao ter outras situaçoes inusitadas. Beijos. _

É isso ai! Até semana que vem!

* * *

**N/B: **_Oie!!! Dessa vez a Fer deixou todo mundo super curioso pra saber qual vai ser o mirabolante plano dos marotos não é? kkkk_

_Eu sei, eu também estou agonizando aqui... kkkk_

_Mandem bastante Reviews porque daí, ela me passa o cap mais rápido e eu mato minha curiosidade u.u kkkk_

_E logo vocês matam a de vocês também! Kkk_

_Bjinhuss_

**MFF**


	3. Sob Efeito do Amor

**Hogwarts' Tale**

_**Capítulo 3:**__ Sob Efeito do Amor_

Em poucos minutos estávamos eu e Sirius sob a capa da invisibilidade no corredor vazio que levava da Torre da Grifinória à da Corvinal. Michael Thompson, sétimo ano da Corvinal, estava na outra ponta do corredor, a espera de nosso sinal. O plano era o seguinte: Almofadinhas colocou Poção do Amor em um caixa de bombons que ele mandou anonimamente e via coruja para Taylor, como admirador secreto ou algo parecido. É aí que Michael Thompson entra na jogada. Todos sabem que ele tem uma queda do tamanho do Everest pela Taylor desde o quarto ano, por isso a Poção do Amor vai fazer a garota se apaixonar por ele. Como vocês podem ver, não foi difícil convencê-lo. Assim que Taylor comer os bombons, ela virá correndo na direção da Torre da Corvinal e encontrará Michael no caminho.

Esse é o momento em que eu faço minha entrada triunfal, quando Taylor vai me dispensar para ficar com o Thompson e eu ficarei livre para resolver meus assuntos pendentes com uma certa monitora-chefe ruiva. Pelo menos até o efeito da poção passar.

Almofadinhas olhava o Mapa do Maroto, atento a qualquer movimentação. Ele olhou para mim e fez um sinal positivo com as mãos. Ela estava chegando.

Mas a cena que esperávamos nunca aconteceu. O que realmente aconteceu foi que Taylor passou pela porta tentando segurar sua amiga, Lucy Bailey, que tinha um olhar meio determinado, meio desvairado no rosto. _Merda!_

A situação se complicou quando Lucy avistou Michael no final do corredor e correu até ele. Obviamente Taylor não conseguiu segura-la e logo a garota estava pendurada no pescoço do Thompson, dando-lhe um amasso fenomenal. O coitado tentava desvencilhar-se, mas Bailey tinha um abraço de aço. Foi quando a loira alguns metros a minha frente começou a gritar:

"Maldita Evans! Aposto como tudo isso é culpa dela! Eu vou matar aquela desgraçada!"

"Não!"

Eu não pude me controlar, e quando vi já tinha saído de baixo da capa. Taylor nos olhou como se eu tivesse acabado de anunciar que a professora Sprout seria a capa desse mês da _Sexy Witch_.

"De onde vocês saíram?!"

Eu olhei para Sirius, esperando que ele entendesse meu pedido mudo de socorro. Ele virou-se e foi tentar separar o 'casal ternura'. Melhor que nada.

Agora, vendo as coisas em perspectiva, esse plano não parece assim _tão _infalível.

Taylor ainda esperava uma resposta. Eu me aproximei. – "Ahh... é que... bem, Taylor, eu e o Sirius estávamos passando pelo corredor e acidentalmente ouvimos o que aconteceu. E eu, conhecendo a Lily por tanto tempo, sei que ela não faria uma coisa dessas."

Ela parecia ultrajada por eu estar tentando defender sua arquiinimiga.

"E como você poderia saber, James? Para mim parece que ela é a mais interessada na situação toda!"

"Mas para mim parece uma brincadeira de mau gosto dos sonserinos." – fiz uma careta para tentar convencê-la. – "Quero dizer, eles estão sempre tentando causar a ruína da vida dos outros e tudo mais..."

Ela ainda me olhava com desconfiança.

"Pode ser..."

"Finalmente!" – Foi a exclamação de Almofadinhas quando conseguiu separar "o desentupidor da pia".

"Aleluia!" – acompanhei. Eu e Taylor nos aproximamos deles. Sirius tinha a cintura de Lucy presa firmemente em seus braços. Ela ainda tinha o olhar um pouco desvairado, mas agora totalmente focalizado no garoto a sua frente. Taylor foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

"Vamos lá, Lucy. Nós temos que encontrar uma poção-antídoto para você." – Ela puxou a amiga pela mão, mas esta a ignorou.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! Eu e o Mike vamos ficar juntos para sempre!"

Todos lançamos um olhar de expectativa para Michael. Ele tentou:

"Ahhnn... nós não vamos nos separar, Lucy." – Ele colocou uma mão na bochecha dela e a olhou fixamente. – "Nós só vamos dar uma volta, o que acha?"

Eu nunca vi um sorriso maior. "Sim! Claro, meu bem!" – ela pegou a mão dele e começou a puxá-lo para o fim do corredor. Almofadinhas aproximou-se:

"Pode deixar que eu cuido disso. Sou profissional em arrombamento de armário de poções." – e dizendo isso ele seguiu o casal, sem antes me mandar um pedido mudo de desculpas que eu sinceramente espero que Taylor não tenha percebido.

Então estávamos sozinhos naquele corredor, e eu sabia que essa era a hora. Se eu não fosse tão orgulhoso, até poderia ouvir a voz do Aluado em minha mente, cantando um sonoro _"Eu te disse"_, mas só se eu não fosse tão orgulhoso.

"Taylor, nós precisamos conversar."

"James, eu não sei se essa é a melhor hora..."

"Tem que ser agora, Taylor."

Ela passou um momento refletindo antes de responder: "Tudo bem."

Nós nos dirigimos a um dos bancos que ficavam no corredor. Eu suspirei.

"Olha, eu não sou muito bom nessa coisa toda de terminar, mas acho que todos nesse castelo sabem o quanto a Lily significa para mim."

"Sim, James, todos sabem, mas todos sabem _também_ que ela nunca correspondeu! E agora você aceitou sair comigo, não foi?"

"Foi. Mas o sábado já está no fim, Taylor."

Ela suspirou.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer que talvez você devesse prestar atenção em outros caras. Alguém que possa realmente se interessar por você." – ela me encarou, e eu me senti péssimo, mas tive que continuar. – "Olha só pra você, Taylor. Tem vários caras loucos pra te levar a um encontro. O Michael Thompson, por exemplo! Ele te adora, não estaria nessa se não te adorasse."

"Não estaria nessa? O que isso deveria significar?"

Maldita boca grande.

"É...humm... o que eu quis dizer foi que ele não estaria lá em baixo com Sirius e uma garota descontrolada se ela não fosse sua melhor amiga. Eu acredito sinceramente que tudo isso foi por você."

Obrigado, Merlin, por me dar uma boca tão boa mentirosa.

"Talvez você tenha razão." – ela disse, desviando seu olhar para o chão. – "Mas então por que aceitou sair comigo?"

"Porque, como você disse, ela nunca correspondeu."

"Até hoje?"

"Até hoje."

Nós ficamos em silêncio. O corredor já estava escuro, eu não tinha percebido até aquele momento quanto tempo havia se passado desde que eu saíra da Ala Hospitalar. Os archotes já estavam acesos, formando uma mistura de luz e sombra sobre nós. Decidi quebrar o silêncio.

"Eu cumpri o prometido, Taylor, sai com você. Eu sinto muito por ter acabado da maneira como acabou, mas acho que agora você está livre para seguir em frente."

Ela me encarou por alguns segundos e respondeu: "É, acho que ninguém pode dizer que eu não consegui o que queria, não é?" – nós dois sorrimos.

"Afinal de contas, muitas pessoas nos viram em Hogsmeade juntos. Se a fábrica de fofocas de Hogwarts ainda não começou a trabalhar, eu até poderia espalhar alguns boatos de que foi um encontro espetacular." – comecei.

"Até eu decidir que já tinha tido o bastante e te chutar na saída do Madame's Puddifoot."

"É claro! Só que as pessoas não perceberam por que você foi bem discreta, na tentativa de não me humilhar publicamente."

"Exato! Mas isso não quer dizer que você não ficou arrasado." – agora ela fazia uma careta de falsa pena.

"_Tão_ arrasado que quando cheguei a Hogwarts, tropecei no último degrau da escadaria, cai e bati a cabeça." – A essa altura ela já estava rindo.

"Fechado?" – estendi minha mão. Ela apertou.

"Fechado."

Ela me abraçou. "Você é um cara incrível, Jay. A Evans tem muita sorte."

Eu encostei o queixo no topo da cabeça dela e decidi ficar em silêncio. Passaram-se apenas alguns instantes até que ela levantasse a cabeça e dissesse:

"Ai Merlin! Me esqueci da Lucy! Será que eles estão bem?"

Levantei-me e ela prontamente fez o mesmo. "Vamos ter que conferir."

* * *

**N/A: **Pois é... capítulo três! Estamos na reta final... Próximo capítulo é o último!

Tentei fazer um Jay mau na medida do possível com a nossa vilã. Mas no final das contas ele ainda é o nosso super galã maravilhoso.

Minha beta está meio desaparecida, por isso a demora. Mas ela já mandou sinais de vida e tudo indica que vai estar aqui pra betar o ultimo capítulo!

Nos vemos logo! Não esqueçam das _**reviews**_!


	4. Eu já não vi isso antes?

**Hogwarts' Tale**

_**Capítulo 4:**__ Eu já não vi isso antes?_

Como todo bom plano de Sirius Black, eles foram pegos pelo professor Slughorn no meio da ação. Eu e Taylor assistimos tudo de camarote, é claro. Estávamos chegando ao armário de poções quando ouvimos os brados do professor. Tivemos de nos esconder atrás de uma daquelas armaduras enferrujadas tão comuns nos corredores das masmorras. Ainda pudemos escutar os pedidos de desculpas de Michael Thompson e Slug entregando a poção-antídoto a contragosto.

Depois de muitas explicações por parte do Almofadinhas, ele conseguiu inocentar o corvinal e a grifonória, Taylor acompanhou os dois quando passaram por nós e só eu fiquei para ver a semana de detenção que Sirius ia ganhar.

Agora estávamos passando pelo retrato da Mulher-Gorda, Almofadinhas longe de parecer tão desapontado quanto deveria.

"Você já era, Pontas! Quero ver você me alcançar em número de detenções agora!" – ele afirmou, dando sua típica risada-latido.

"Espera só, Almofadinhas. Já faz um tempo que não me divirto um pouco, mas quando eu resolver 'desenferrujar' você é quem vai estar perdido."

Foi quando eu a avistei, sentada em uma poltrona em frente à lareira. Ela levantou os olhos e pareceu um pouco surpresa ao encontrar os meus. Sirius percebeu e fez uma careta:

"Ah não! Já tive minha dose de manifestações amorosas por hoje. ´Tô subindo." – e com um tapa nas minhas costas ele terminou. – "Boa sorte, cara."

Ela prontamente se levantou quando comecei a andar em sua direção, e então percebi que ela tinha uma caixa nas mãos.

"Lily."

"James. Nós temos que conversar."

Acho que já ouvi isso hoje.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e fomos nos sentar no sofá, que estava vazio. As únicas pessoas além de nós no Salão Comunal àquela hora eram alguns quintoanistas estudando e um grupo de sextanistas jogando Snap Explosivo no outro canto da sala. Ela estendeu a caixa para mim e eu a peguei.

"É um presente. Como um pedido de desculpas."

Eu abri a caixa. Eram bombons. Murmurei um agradecimento. Não pude deixar de me perguntar se estavam envenenados ou com Poção do Amor, para que ela possa se livrar de mim. Lily deve ter percebido a expressão que eu tentava esconder porque continuou:

"São bombons. Foi a melhor coisa que consegui arranjar na cozinha, já que não podia mais sair do castelo."

Ainda desconfiado, ofereci a ela. Pegamos um bombom cada e esperei que Lily mordesse o dela primeiro. Sabe como é, só por precaução.

"James, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Muito mesmo. Nunca foi minha intenção que você se machucasse."

"Eu sei, Lily. Você não tem porquê se desculpar."

Ela me encarou.

"Como está se sentindo?"

"Muito bem. Pomfrey me deu a poção mais nojenta do mundo, mas que por alguma razão tira qualquer dor que você imaginar por pelo menos uma década."

Lily sorriu. "Que bom."

Ficamos alguns instantes observando o fogo. Lily parecia estar travando uma batalha interna. Ela quebrou o silêncio:

"Mas é serio James. Eu não deveria ter feito nada daquilo. Quero dizer, ela é o seu encontro. Eu não tinha o direito de ir lá e arruinar tudo."

"Eu tinha te dito que o encontro já havia acabado, Lils"

"Mesmo assim. Eu sinto mui-"

Eu interrompi – "Essa história já acabou, Lily. Não quero que continue pensando nisso."

"Mas você e ela-"

"Eu e ela? Não existe eu e ela, Lils." – tudo bem, agora era a hora. Eu tinha que deixar isso tudo que eu vinha guardando sair. Olhei profundamente nos olhos dela e continuei. – "Não existe eu e mais ninguém. Na verdade, nunca existiu _realmente_ um eu e mais alguém porque minha mente sempre teve esperanças de que algum dia fosse eu e você."

Lily ficou me encarando enquanto processava toda a informação. Eu já estava esperando ela se levantar e gritar _"Como é, Potter?"_ quando ela finalmente abriu um sorriso. O meu sorriso favorito a partir de agora.

Quando percebi, ela havia encostado sua testa na minha e fechado os olhos.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso, James, porque o que eu sinto por você também é incrivelmente real." – ela sussurrou.

Eu não tive muito que pensar antes de juntar meus lábios aos dela, antes que algum desastre acontecesse ou alguém viesse atrapalhar, como normalmente acontece na minha vida. Alguma hora você simplesmente aprende a lidar com essas coisas, não é?

Mas lá estávamos nós, finalmente, meus lábios contra os dela, uma de minhas mãos naqueles cabelos inacreditavelmente cheirosos e a outra em sua cintura, enquanto as mãos dela enlaçavam-se ao meu pescoço. Segurei o impulso (só Merlin sabe como) de deitar sobre ela naquele sofá. Poderiam ter passado décadas e eu não teria notado, se os outros alunos no Salão não tivessem começado a assobiar a bater palmas. Lily logo separou-se de mim, constrangida, e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro. Nós ficamos rindo até que as exclamações cessassem.

Então ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou, parecia confusa.

"James?"

"Sim."

"O que faremos agora?"

Precisei de um instante para responder.

"Acho que seria melhor namorarmos primeiro, e depois casar."

* * *

**N/A:** Último capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado, todos os que comentaram e os que não.

**Obrigada pelas reviews** e espero estar de volta logo logo!

E um obrigada _especial_ pra minha beta Bruh Prongs, que estah sempre me apoiando e ajudando! Te adoro chuchu de morango!

Beijos!


End file.
